


Bring It On

by ellievolia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, donghyuck in a skirt, renjun/hyuck/jaemin/jeno are best friends and they fuck sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia
Summary: Hyuck loses a bet, wears a cheerleading outfit, and looks goddamngooddoing it, too.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Bring It On

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! As a note I'd like to say that this is sort of a spin-off scene from a bigger longer markhyuck fic that I'm currently working on, but this moment just happened and I had to write it. 4k and a few frenzied hours later, here we are. Consider it a teaser for more to come? 
> 
> My thanks to Jess and Ro for the beta and handholding and encouragements. Any remaining typos or mistakes are my own!

Renjun is quite used to Hyuck’s antics. Having been pretty much attached at the hip for two years, he’s seen Lee Donghyuck in an array of situations, outfits, and predicaments, most of them of his own making, because he is a devil and a gremlin that backs away from no challenge and yet manages to lose regularly. Renjun has seen Hyuck in dresses and leather and, well, he’s seen Hyuck in nothing at all. 

But this is the first time that he seeing Hyuck wearing a full blown cheerleader outfit. The bet had been simple; it was something about soccer, an activity that only Jeno and Hyuck enjoyed partaking in. The crux of it was that Hyuck lost said bet, and thus was now parading around a frat party in a cheerleader outfit, adorned with the white and navy blue colors of the soccer team. 

His top is tight, the skirt extremely short. They pregamed at Jaemin’s before going to the party, drinking rum and cokes while Jaemin put glitter eyeshadow on Hyuck’s eyes, highlighter on his cheeks, gloss on his lips, scrunchies in his hair, and some shimmery oil that smells like an island vacation all over the rest of Hyuck’s exposed skin. Once done, Hyuck looked like some bronzed god with toned arms, legs a mile long, and a smile on his face that told everyone that he _knew_ he looked good. 

Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno let Hyuck be swept into the party when they arrive, sneaking into the kitchen to pilfer a bottle to share between them, before they settle on the front lawn of the house. Jaemin’s sprawled over both Jeno and Renjun like a cat, talking about how much he hates his English professor while Renjun cards his fingers through his hair. 

This is calm and quiet, for them. Despite the party raging on behind them, they’re just chilling. Honestly, Renjun has been feeling so rundown from school work that he’s really, really enjoying this— he doesn’t need to participate in a rager, perfectly happy to observe from the sidelines. 

A bunch of the actual school cheerleaders barge in on the relative quiet of the front lawn, starting a chant for Hyuck, Jaemin sitting up to cheer along while Renjun just laughs as Hyuck spills out from the house, sweaty and glorious. 

“This shit would only happen to him,” Renjun says, leaning back on his hands, fingers digging in the grass. His best friend is brilliant and shines bright, it’s no wonder that he attracts people and attention, soaking it all up with impressive shamelessness. 

“Envious?” Jeno asks with a raised eyebrow, despite knowing the answer. Renjun laughs again as Hyuck does a cartwheel, his skirt flipping up and exposing his underwear. 

“Nah. He thrives in it, I’d have a mental breakdown every five minutes wondering if people are sincere or not,” he replies and it’s the truth, he’s way too thoughtful about his image and what he wants to project outwards. Hyuck is a wildfire where Renjun’s a prescribed burn. 

Hyuck, giggly and excited and thrumming with the energy that fuels him, saunters over to them and folds himself over Renjun, squirming happily when Renjun slides a hand down to his ass to keep him in place. Hyuck smiles, leaning in curling up on top of Renjun, straddling one of his thighs and smiling brilliantly down at him.

“You look so pretty tonight, Hyuck,” Renjun says as he drags his fingers along the shell of Hyuck’s ear, the tips coming out glittery. Jaemin chuckles at his side, passing him the blunt they’ve been sharing. Renjun takes a deep drag for himself, letting the smoke travel through his veins, mellowing him out as he looks up at Hyuck draped over him. Apart from this, Renjun has pretty much sobered up and he plans on staying that way— he’s not getting whiskey dick tonight. 

Hyuck giggles, pleased by the rare compliment and reaches up to take out the pigtails from his hair, one hand resting on Renjun’s stomach. Jaemin grabs the blunt back, hooking his ankle around Jeno’s when he leans closer to Renjun and Hyuck.

“C’mere,” Jaemin whispers, voice all honey and promises, and Hyuck follows, leaning towards Jaemin and fitting their lips together to get a hit from the blunt. Renjun watches as Jaemin’s tongue flicks against Hyuck’s bottom lip. He exhales it into the night air, head tipped back as he rolls his hips against Renjun’s bent leg, all slow and sensuous with the pleats of his skirt fanning out around his spread thighs, stark white contrasting with Hyuck’s golden skin. 

“You did doll him up perfectly, Jaeminie,” Jeno says, hooking his chin over Jaemin’s shoulder as his eyes travel up and down Hyuck’s body. Renjun can feel the intensity of it just by proximity.

“Why thank you,” Jaemin replies, leaning back against Jeno’s solid chest. “but to be fair he makes it easy.” 

Hyuck squirms a little under all the praise, his cheeks warming, just adding to how gorgeous he looks. On the regular Renjun wants to throttle Hyuck, and not in a sexy way, but tonight there’s none of that. Tonight there’s this fraught feeling between them, Hyuck’s fingers curling into Renjun’s shirt, his eyes dark and unmistakably wanting.

“You gonna fuck me tonight, Junnie?” Hyuck asks all low as he licks his lips, and Renjun sits up, wrapping an arm around Hyuck’s waist, his fingers pressing into skin and nose brushing Hyuck’s. 

This is nothing new for the four of them. Ever since they met in their first year they’ve been doing this, this whole thing where they all fuck each other when the mood strikes. Where Jeno holds Renjun down to make him beg, Jaemin sucks Hyuck off when he’s stressed about exams, Renjun fingers Jaemin until he cries when they share a shower, and Hyuck jacks Jeno off on the couch when Jeno’s playing video games. The four of them have this weird, complicated tangle of feelings and Hyuck is the loosest thread of them all, they all know that. Where Renjun and Jaemin have clamped down on this chosen group of friends with benefits and are not looking anywhere else for satisfaction, where Jeno doesn’t even think about fucking anyone else when he’s got everything he needs, Hyuck is always seeking more. 

Potentially he’s found it too, but Renjun’s not going to examine that too closely, not tonight. He’s not thinking about Hyuck gushing about Mark, his new roommate with the huge anime eyes, the basketball shorts, and the cute laugh. Tonight, Hyuck wants him, and Renjun will not miss out. 

“Want me to?” he asks, smiling when Hyuck nods, throwing his arms around Renjun’s neck as he presses their lips together, kissing him filthy and wet on the frat house front lawn in his cute cheerleader outfit. Renjun’s hand slides from waist to ass, grabbing a handful, pressing Hyuck harder against him. It makes Hyuck gasp as he pulls back from the kiss and then he purrs, giving Renjun a wicked little grin, the kind that makes Renjun’s blood turn molten hot. 

“Well, I’ve done my part with this whole bet, so let’s get out of here, shall we?” 

Renjun turns to Jaemin and Jeno, watching Jeno press nonchalant kisses along the column of Jaemin’s neck. “Are you guys staying?” 

Jaemin nods, eyes barely open. “Yeah, gonna stay for a bit. I saw a bottle of Absolut Cinnamon earlier and I’m still curious about what it tastes like.”

Hyuck leans in, pressing a closed-lips kiss to Jaemin’s mouth, quick and soft. “Text when you get back,” he says and Jaemin nods, grinning. 

They walk home when Hyuck asks, because Renjun doesn’t live far off Greek Row and Hyuck wants to show off his outfit a little longer. He gets catcalls and hoots and he preens under them, twirling in the streets while holding on to Renjun’s hands, who just laughs and lets Hyuck soak up as much attention as he can. This is what he lives for and Renjun is not going to take it from him, preferring to witness the bright, incredible way Hyuck shines when he’s in the spotlight. 

As soon as they’re inside Renjun’s studio apartment though, the mood shifts. Hyuck turns around the moment the door is closed, and he presses himself all close to Renjun, pushing him against the wall next to his coat hanger.

“Do you really think I’m pretty?” Hyuck asks, batting his eyelashes at Renjun, fingers toying with the collar of his shirt. Renjun swallows hard, slipping a hand under the tiny skirt that Hyuck is wearing. 

“You know you are,” he says, and Hyuck whines as he presses his lips to Renjun’s neck. 

“Not what I asked, Renjun,” he says, voice a little deeper now, a warning clinging to the edge of his words. Renjun responds by pushing Hyuck back, the two of them stumbling through his tiny studio apartment until they hit the bed, Hyuck falling back on it and Renjun kneeling between his spread legs draped over the edge, toeing off his sneakers. 

“I think you’re stupid hot and you fucking know it,” Renjun practically growls in answer, hands sliding under Hyuck’s skirt. “Prancing around in your pleated skirt, flirting with everyone like it’s your day job.” 

Hyuck preens some more, skin sparkling under the moonlight coming in from the one big window in the room. Renjun pushes a hand inside Hyuck’s boxers through one of the leg holes, fingers skittering along Hyuck’s overheated skin, and he’s gratified when Hyuck thrusts up. With the skirt still in place, Renjun pushes further and gets his hand around Hyuck’s hardening cock. It’s an obscene image, and he can’t stop looking at the bulge of his hand moving over dick under the prim pleats. 

“Fuck, Junnie,” Hyuck moans, wanton and delicious, and Renjun leans down to lick a stripe up his neck. 

“What do you want, Hyuckie?” he asks, his voice dark, affected. Just seeing Hyuck like this is enough to get Renjun going, but the added feeling of his cock growing harder under his fingers and Hyuck’s obvious need is fire under his skin, making his hair stand on end. He lets go of Hyuck’s cock, earning himself another whine. His hand moves in the cramped space of Hyuck’s underwear, the leg bunched up around his wrist when he slips his fingers over Hyuck’s balls and down his perineum, pressing against the thin skin to make Hyuck mewl. 

“Fuck, fuck, Injunnie, I want your cock,” Hyuck pants out, and Renjun jolts because they never use that nickname anymore. It feels like lightning down his spine when Hyuck says it, all needy and demanding, his hips twitching into Renjun’s hands. 

Renjun tries to laugh it off but it sounds rough, not really in control. “Alright, don’t get your panties in a twist,” he answers gruffly to hide how paper thin he feels right now. He pulls his hand out of Hyuck’s boxers, leading to another whine, but he ignores it as he shuffles off the bed, landing on his knees between Hyuck’s. 

With uncharacteristic carefulness, Renjun starts taking Hyuck’s beloved Doc Martens off of his feet. He undoes the laces down a couple of eyelets and tugs gently on the back of the heel, letting Hyuck pull his feet free, one after the other. Renjun rolls his socks off after, leaning in to kiss the inside of Hyuck’s calf and taking a deep breath as he does, tasting grass and sunscreen as his lips travel up. When his eyes flick up, he meets Hyuck’s heated gaze where he’s now sitting up, but Renjun doesn’t stop, kissing his kneecap. 

“I can’t believe you shaved for this,” he says and Hyuck chuckles, falling back down on the bed, sliding his leg on Renjun’s shoulder. 

“One, I will always suffer for my art, and two, I actually like how it feels. So smooth, don’t you agree?” he asks, blinking at Renjun, who bites lightly on the inside of Hyuck’s thigh in answer.

Moving Hyuck’s leg back to the bed, Renjun slides his hands back under the skirt. All the mellowness he might have felt earlier is now gone, replaced by hunger, fuelled by the way Hyuck is letting him do anything he wants, lying there so pretty. 

“Did you shave everywhere?” he asks, and Hyuck gives him a challenging look, smiling. 

“Why don’t you look for yourself?” 

Renjun does, and Hyuck has. He’s smooth all over, no pubic hair to be seen, and Renjun feels his thighs shake a little as he watches Hyuck once he’s got his underwear off, flung across his apartment, holding up the skirt to get a better view. “Like it?” Hyuck asks. 

“Makes you look bigger,” Renjun says, before looking up at Hyuck. “Not that it’s hard to do that,” he adds and Hyuck kicks him for the tease, the skirt fluttering around his thighs. Renjun laughs, grateful for the ability to breathe again, if only just for a moment as the mood lightens. 

“Fuck you,” Hyuck says without heat and then whips the crop top he was wearing off, throwing it at Renjun’s face. He laughs again, flicking the offending garment to the floor and then he bites his lip, looking down at Hyuck. 

“Can it— stay on?” he asks, reaching and curling his fingers in the hem of the skirt, screwing the pleats. Hyuck raises an eyebrow before he nods. 

“Yeah,” and he sounds breathless again, which goes straight to Renjun’s dick. It’s been a while since the two of them last had a moment like this. He knows it’s fuelled by weed and partying and Jaemin and Jeno being horny on main at all times, but Renjun is far from complaining. 

Renjun leans over, a hand by Hyuck’s head, and kisses him deep and wet and loud, no finesse to it. Renjun pushes his tongue past Hyuck’s lips demandingly, Hyuck relenting and letting him take charge, arching into Renjun. When he pulls back to pant, Hyuck brings impatient fingers to Renjun’s shirt, untucking it from his jeans. 

“Fucking get naked, what are you waiting for,” he mutters, sounding offended by Renjun’s clothes. Renjun kisses Hyuck’s cheekbone and pulls back. 

“Get the lube and condoms,” he commands as he stands up to undress. Hyuck, satisfyingly, watches him as he shimmies out of his jeans but obeys before Renjun is fully naked, scrambling up the bed to get to Renjun’s bedside table. Renjun knows how much it affects Hyuck to be told what to do in bed, because he’s usually a mouthy little shit, and bottoming doesn’t change that either. 

Finally naked, Renjun gets back on the bed, getting situated back in between Hyuck’s legs. Hyuck is already holding the lube open and Renjun cocks an eyebrow. 

“How impatient are you? Have not gotten any in a while or something?” 

Hyuck grimaces and instead of replying, he reaches out for Renjun’s hand and brings his fingers to his lips, kissing every knuckle in turn, gentle and loving in a way Hyuck doesn’t get that often. It doesn’t last of course, he’s soon taking Renjun’s index finger in his mouth, sucking hard, eyes closing in bliss. 

When Renjun pulls his hand back, Hyuck keeps his mouth open, tongue resting against his bottom lip, eyes half-open in his classic fuck me look, which never fails to work on Renjun. His dick twitches with interest but Renjun ignores it in favor of fingering Hyuck until he’s a writhing, sweaty mess, one of his hands gripping the skirt as he bears his hips down on Renjun’s one, two, three fingers. It’s so fucking hot Renjun feels like his brain is melting right through his ears but he doesn’t stop, free hand planted in the bed to support him as he jackhammers his fingers in and out of Hyuck the way he knows Hyuck likes, the way that makes him sob with overstimulation. Renjun keeps on hitting his prostate dead on, and he knows he does just because of the noises Hyuck makes, high-pitched and loud— like he’s given himself up with complete abandon and no regard for Renjun’s neighbors. 

Renjun’s hard enough to cut diamonds but he also likes this, he likes to keep Hyuck on the edge like this, likes him begging for more, likes how beautiful he is when he has tears in his eyes. Renjun buries his face in the crook of Hyuck’s neck and sucks bruises there, little bites that he knows will show in the morning, just a reminder that _Renjun_ was here for Hyuck’s cute roommate. He’s not staking a claim, but he’s not _not_ staking a claim. 

“Junnie,” Hyuck murmurs, cock trapped under his pretty skirt. Renjun wants to ruin it. “C’mon, _please_.”

Renjun leans down to kiss Hyuck again and they share breaths more than anything else as Hyuck licks at Renjun’s bottom lip, reaching up to grip onto the side of Renjun’s head for a second, tilting them into a proper kiss, Hyuck’s nostrils flared. Renjun pulls his fingers away, sliding his knees further apart on the sheets as Hyuck mewls into his mouth. Renjun swallows the noise greedily, gripping onto Hyuck’s thighs under the skirt. 

He pulls away from the kiss but doesn’t really move far back, opening his eyes to look into Hyuck’s. They’re absolute pools of want, pupils blown, and Renjun brushes his nose against Hyuck’s.

“Help me with the condom? Lube hands,” he asks and Hyuck nods, making quick work of rolling the condom onto Renjun’s aching cock before he lies back on the bed, locking his legs at the ankles in the small of Renjun’s back. 

He doesn’t need to ask Hyuck if he’s ready, all he’ll get in answer is some sassy comment. Instead, Renjun curls his fingers into the waistband of Hyuck’s skirt, his other hand guiding him inside Hyuck, movements more controlled again as he slides in slowly, taking in the look on Hyuck’s face. There’s nothing there but pure pleasure, Hyuck’s mouth open and relaxed, his head tilted back, pressed into the pillows. His hands shoot up to grip onto Renjun’s arms, another point of contact that Renjun uses to ground himself when he bottoms out, grunting. He looks down, chin to chest, but he can’t see anything else than the skirt, its hem riding up his own stomach. 

Renjun grunts, then flips the skirt over Hyuck’s middle instead, his hand then closing around Hyuck’s cock. Hyuck cries out, back arching as he bears down on Renjun’s dick, his thighs clenching. 

“Fucking— fuck me already, Renjun!” he practically shouts, but there’s no heat or anger behind it, just desperation. So Renjun gives in, gives Hyuck what he wants and demands, pulling back and fucking back in in one long, smooth, hard thrust. It makes Hyuck and the bed jolt, and Hyuck cries out again, this time it’s tinged with triumph, with relief. Renjun starts moving, keeping his pace slow but his thrusts deep and hard, rolling his hips when he bottoms out. Hyuck’s reaction is just perfection— his eyes roll to the back of his head as he closes them, his mouth open slack as loud moans leave him, sounding punched out of him with every one of Renjun’s thrusts. 

Hyuck is always _so_ responsive. When he starts getting fucked, all of his sassiness melts away— unless you’re not doing it right and then he _will_ let you know —and he becomes this pliant, incoherent, beautiful mess that Renjun wants to ruin, over and over again. This is how he sets into a rhythm, fucking sobs out of Hyuck with every thrust, his hand moving at the same pace. Hyuck’s dick leaks all over Renjun’s fingers and he keeps on sobbing out moans, his fingers digging hard enough into Renjun’s arms that he knows they’ll leave marks. 

Renjun is still holding on to Hyuck’s skirt, tugging at it with each thrust, and as he looks down at it, an idea forms. He moves his hand from Hyuck’s dick, and wraps it back around a moment later, but with the skirt between them. Renjun moves his hand experimentally, jerking Hyuck off with the pleats of his skirt collaring the tip of his dick, and Hyuck hisses. 

“Sensitive,” he breathes out, and Renjun slows down his hand and thrusts. 

“Want me to stop?” 

Hyuck swallows hard. “No. S’hot. Just— light touch.” 

Renjun considers. “Okay, let me—” and he shifts the fabric down a little, so that it’s only under his pinky finger and that move of the contact to Hyuck’s cock is just with skin. This time, when he moves, Hyuck moans in earnest again, no more discomfort on his face. Renjun smiles, pleased, and sinks right back into the moment, picking up his rhythm and fucking Hyuck even harder now, nearing his own orgasm. 

His thrusts turn a little less controlled, his rhythm on the verge of erratic. Hyuck goes fucking _wild_ with it, writhing and bowing, his shoulders off of the mattress as Renjun fucks him harder and faster, shorter thrusts that are a tell-tale sign that he’s close. Hyuck pulls Renjun closer, fucking himself on Renjun’s cock, moving his hands to Renjun’s back and dragging blunt nails down either side of his spine, making heat pool low in Renjun’s stomach.

“Fucking— close, Hyuck,” Renjun pants, which just spurs Hyuck on more. He’s too much, too hot too loud too tight, and Renjun can’t handle him, can’t take anymore, overwhelmed by the heat and the way it feels like his heart is trying to crash through his ribs with every beat. 

“Come on my face,” Hyuck demands, his voice thin, like his throat hurts. The words make Renjun jerk into him again, but he can’t deny him, especially not in a moment like this one so he nods, pulling out and getting rid of the condom before knee shuffling his way up Hyuck’s body. He stops when the tip of his cock grazes Hyuck’s chin and Hyuck leans down, licking at the tip. It’s all it takes for Renjun to come, gut punched and helpless against the onslaught of sensation, painting Hyuck’s face with it. He grunts and chokes on his breath, stomach going concave as he slaps a hand against the wall to stay upright, his body a mess of nerve endings and unspoken feelings. Distantly he hears Hyuck cry his name out, but Renjun’s brain can’t comprehend it in the moment.

“Fuck, Hyuckie,” he murmurs, brushing his fingers against Hyuck’s cheekbones, spreading his own come over Hyuck’s skin. Hyuck pushes into the touch for a second before he grins lazily. 

“Alright, it’s not a facemask,” he replies, sounding wrecked himself. Renjun groans and moves off Hyuck’s chest. He turns to bring a hand to Hyuck’s cock to shut him up, only to find it lying, spent, in the crook of Hyuck’s hip, the stained skirt half covering it. Oh, so that was what the screaming was about. Renjun goes limp, practically falling to the bed next to Hyuck. 

“Well, shit,” he says softly and Hyuck laughs, nodding. 

“Yeah. Let’s hope that semen comes out of polyester blend. Hey, you’ve got some pants I can borrow for tomorrow, yeah?” 

Renjun nods. “‘Course. You staying?” 

“Mmhmm,” Hyuck hums, still trembling a little. “Unless you need me to go?” 

“No, stay,” Renjun says, even though he knows it’s a mistake that he and only he will regret. He kisses the back of Hyuck’s hand. “Let me get us a towel to clean up. You wanna smoke up?” 

“Yes,” Hyuck replies, sitting up against the wall as he undoes the buttons on the side of the skirt and Renjun moves around the apartment. When he comes out of the bathroom with a damp washcloth that he throws to Hyuck, he looks down at the skirt. 

“I’m impressed it survived.” 

“Yeah, me too. I might have to get more of them.” 

Renjun retrieves one of the pre-rolled joints he keeps in the mason jar at the back of his spice cabinet and lights up on his way back to the bed. 

“I think you should,” he agrees, passing Hyuck the joint. “I meant it. You looked pretty in it.” 

;;

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ellievolia)!


End file.
